Alexis Morrison
Alexis Kathleen Morrison (née Mercer) (born October 31, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, and former wrestling valet, signed to World Elite Wrestling under the ring name Alexis Morrison, was apart on their Monday Night Animosity brand. Morrison began her professional wrestling career managing her husband Eric Morrison in several different promotions across the world, and would later also undertake another client Draven Frost seeing them through their tag team success. In 2011, Alexis wrestled for a short time in independent promotions before signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling in mid-December being assigned to their Animosity brand. Because of her willingness to progress through the rankings that it made her a two-time WEW Champion, and the last WEW World Champion after defeating Ashley Tierney at WEW Legacy, ending WEW's final event. Professional wrestling career ' 'Managing and Wrestling Beginnings In 2005, Alexis Morrison started her professional wrestling career as the manager of her husband, Eric Morrison, in the independent scene across the wrestling scope all over the world. It was through this she gained exposure to the sport of wrestling and learning the ropes from outside the ring looking in. Through the years of being manager she has been managing Champions, one of them being a future mentor and friend of her husband named Draven Frost. And it wasn't until January 5th, 2011 that Alexis took her wrestling interest to the next venture and entered training under Frost to be signed months later to New Championship Wrestling. Though her time there hadn't last long it gave her a drive to keep going forward into different independent companies. 'World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2011 - 2012)' Debut of Alexis and the first opportunity (2011 - 2012) It wasn't until a year later that she was discovered by scouts to be recruited into the World Elite Wrestling and signed to their flagship brand Monday Night Animosity. During the first few months Alexis made appearances on their weekly WEW Burnout Pre-Show, winning against a opponents until meeting Eliza Grey. A young woman from the main roster to be demoted down to the WEW Burnout program after her personal problems. She didn't win the match, but soon she landed back on track and management took enough interest to boost Alexis up to the Animosity show on April 25, 2015 against Isis De La Cruz. After winning her first televised WEW match, she was booked to face the reign WEW Starlets' Champion: Angelica Monroe. Alexis Morrison would defy everyone when she defeated Angelica Monroe. It was also the first time Alexis used the word Anti-Starlet, the nickname she would pick up later in her career. Saying, "People don't quite understand I'm the opposite of whatever the beep WEW wants to call their women. I might as well become the Anti-Starlet of this company." A week later Alexis would be placed in a Qualifying match to be one of the few participants in the first Legacy Case Cash-In match at their first ever WEW Legacy pay-per-view being held in two locations. The winner would receive a World title shot of their brand withing the time frame of their choosing, as long as it was within a year. Even though, Alexis Morrison was one of the favorites to win the match leading up to the event itself. This would not be her time. Alexis would lose to Jazzy Lynch. WEW Draft of 2012 / Feud with Hannah Walters After the pay-per-view the rosters would be hit with a Draft. The Soon-to-Be Anti-Starlet found herself drafted to Friday Night Adrenaline, at the time when women's wrestling was degraded by newly-appointed WEW Adrenaline General Manager Nathan Parker. It was soon that Alexis Morrison would find her first rival in the company. Hannah Walters. Hannah had just returned to active duty, she had just been drafted over to Friday Night Adrenaline. It was at her first displaying of the WEW Starlets' Playboy cover which caused Alexis to make herself known; playing mind games from the start. Already protesting earlier in the month on how fairly she was treated, she set her sight on the WEW's Golden Girl and found an opening. Striking Walters with a protest sign laying out the beautiful blonde, and went onto declare war against Hannah Walters. The two would have a match involving themselves in a six woman tag, with another returning star Trish Newborn, Alexis, and Nova Wonder on one side. Rhiannon Leblanc, Hannah Walters, and the 2012 Legacy Cash-In Winner, Jazzy lynch on the other. Alexis' team would win the match when Nova finished off Rhiannon after everyone else were taking care of the opposite team. At the WEW Beach Brawl pay-per-view, Alexis Morrison would finally get her hands on Hannah Walters in a singles match. She fought hard but Hannah managed to beat Morrison. After a few more weeks Alexis would terminate her contract in WEW under directional differences, but continued onward to a new independent company called: Sin City Wrestling. 'Sin City Wrestling / SCW (2012)' Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing maneuvers' **Forever Night (Spinning argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a Reverse STO) **Bloody Tears (Wrist-lock with neckscissors) *'Trademark maneuvers' **20 Eyes (Bicycle kick) **Mark of Death (Running single leg high knee) *'Signature maneuvers' **Pelé kick **Standing shiranui **Spider's Catch (Rope-hung Boston crab) ** Drop toe-hold onto an opened steel chair **Fisherman neckbreaker **Iconoclasm **Suicide dive **Multiple moonsault variations ***Triple jump moonsault ***Springboard onto an opponent outside the ring ***Standing moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel ***Corkscrew moonsault ***Asai moonsault (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent outside of the ring) **Suicide somersault senton **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Double underhook DDT **Springboard top rope cutter **Top rope frankensteiner **Multiple hurricanrana variations ***Running ***Jumping ***Springboard ***Diving **Flowing snap DDT **Slingshot bulldog *'Nicknames' **"Mistress of Pain" ** "Blood Countess" ** "The Anti-Starlet" *'Entrance themes' **"Looking Glass" by The Birthday Massacre (Independent/WEW; 2011) **"Damage" by Fit For Rivals (WEW/Independent;2012 - 2013) **"Night Shift" by The Birthday Massacre (WEW; 2014-Current) Championships and accomplishments * Monarchy Wrestling ** World Television Champion (1 time; First) * Extreme Wrestling Corporation ** EWC United States Champion (1 time) * World Elite Wrestling / WEW ** WEW Undisputed World Champion (First and Last) ** WEW Championship (2 time; Final) ** WEW World Champion (1 time; Final) ** WEW Starlet of the Month (March 2015) ** WEW Awards Nominated for Breakout Star (2014) ** WEW Viewer's Choice Awards Nominated for Best Finisher (2013) ** WEW Viewer's Choice Awards Nominated for People's Champion (2014) ** WEW Viewer's Choice Awards Nominated for Jerk of the Year (2014) * Sin City Wrestling / SCW ** SCW Bombshell Roulette Champion (2x) External links *Alexis Morrison on Twitter *World Elite Wrestling Official Web Site Category:Featured Wrestler Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Animosity Starlet Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Irish Professional Wrestlers Category:Irish-American Characters